Beautiful Valentine
by ILoveHLaurie
Summary: Valentine's Day is getting nearer and Cuddy has organised a Valentine's Ball. Can House finally admit to his feelings and ask Cameron? A bit of a songfic with lots of Fluff!
1. Chapter 1 One Monday Morning

This FanFic has been lingering on my computer for ages, so I thought I'd put it up. It's a bit shorter tha my usual ones, but it's nice and fluffy! Hope you enjoy it! :)

Disclaimer: I Don't Own House MD!

**Beautiful Valentine **

**Chapter One - ****One Monday Morning**

"Morning children." said House as he limped into the Diagnostics department on Monday morning.

It was a cold January morning, and snow had formed a pure white blanket over Princeton. Greg House shook the snow from his jacket and wandered into his office. Allison Cameron, Robert Chase and Eric Foreman were all gathered in the differential room, doing what they usually did. Foreman has his head buried in a sports journal, Chase was racking his brain for the daily crossword and Cameron was making every coffee. They all mumbled back a 'morning' but Cameron was the only one who glanced round as House walked in. She spotted the large motorcycle helmet under House's arm.

"House, please don't tell me you rode your bike in today?" called Cameron as House placed his bag, jacket and helmet in his office. He stuck his head round the door.

"Ok, I won't tell you." he said quickly and then disappeared again.

"It's freezing outside, and the roads are chaos!" House came back into the room. Cameron looked him up and down as he entered. He looked extremely handsome today. His stubble was a little shorter, his hair was a little curlier and the first few buttons of his light blue shirt were open, revealing a white t-shirt underneath. Cameron quickly averted her eyes back to the coffee, after realising she had been looking at House for quite some time. House had been aware of her stares, but he enjoyed it. Cameron's long brown curls were tumbling down her back and across her shoulders. Just the way he liked them. House then remembered their conversation and carried on talking, as if wiping the last 30 seconds.

"Well, that's why I took my bike. It gets me here faster."

"I would have thought you would look for any excuse to get here late. The roads would have been the _perfect _excuse" teased Cameron, spinning round occasionally to look at House.

"But I was so desperate to see you guys! It's been two whole days since we last saw each other." mocked House.

"Well if you were so desperate, you should have dropped round. We could have gone for a movie or something." smirked Cameron.

House smiled. He loved the banter that he and Cameron shared in the mornings. Chase and Foreman didn't even look up anymore as their ears had started to tune it out. House continued to tease her, enjoying every minute.

"I did think about it, but I thought it would be a bit rude y'know, barging in on you on a Saturday."

"Well, my front door is always open in case you get lonely, House." said Cameron as she turned round and handed House his red mug full of steaming coffee. She was face to face with him, and they were unbearably close. House just wanted to kiss her right there and then. He resisted temptation and took his mug.

"Drink your coffee." she said, too sexily for House's liking and a shudder ran through his body.

"Are you two finished?" asked Foreman looking up at them. House and Cameron looked at each other.

"Yep." they said together.

"Right, now maybe we can work. So, have we got any cases House?"

"Nope." said House, shaking his head.

"So what are we gonna do all day?" asked Chase sipping his coffee.

"Well, I've got some clinic hours to do if anyone wants them?"

The team looked at each other and shook their heads.

"In that case, one of you can help out in the ER. I also think the ICU are a bit short staffed, and if there's nothing left...it's paperwork and clinic duty." said House with fake happiness in his voice. Chase, Forman and Cameron groaned in unison.

"Oh stop moaning. Think about me! I've got to watch General Hospital, bug Cuddy, check my emails, then steal some lunch off Wilson, bug Cuddy more, listen to my records, bug Wilson _and _do clinic hours. You think you've got it bad...phew!" said House sarcastically as he limped off into his office with a smirk on his face. Cameron laughed and went off to the ER. The others followed and left House to get on with his 'busy' day.

* * *

Later that day, House sat in his office watching Cameron through the glass walls. She couldn't see him and he was glad, as he just wanted to watch her. House leaned forward in his chair, his elbows on the desk as he rolled his tennis ball backwards and forwards. Cameron was busy doing paperwork in the differential room. She was unaware of House's eyes, and carried on as if no-one was around. House cast his eyes over her body. She was gorgeous. Cameron slipped out of her white lab coat, and House bit his lip as she did so, wishing that it was him who was taking it off. She draped it over the back of her chair, flicked her long brown hair behind her shoulders and carried on writing. House longed to be in there with her. He wanted to talk to her; banter with her and joke with her. He enjoyed her company and they got on well, although he'd never admit that to anyone. Sometimes he would flirt with her, and she would flirt with him back, but they both knew they were only playing. House knew that he could be really horrible at times, and Cameron would just take it and then let it go. She just rolled with his punches, even though he would regret throwing them and always felt guilty afterwards. The unnecessary comments or cross words were just his way of keeping that barrier in tact. Proving to himself that the thin line that stood between them was still there, even though he didn't want it to be.

He didn't want it to be there, but House had always thought that if Cameron got through the barrier, he might hurt her, or things could go wrong. House just didn't know if it was worth the risk. His heart says it is, but his head says it's not.

As House watched Cameron, he wondered what it would be like if the barrier wasn't there and he told Cameron what he really felt for her. Would she say she loved him back? Would she reject him? Would she just laugh in his face? House let his mind wander and he imagined holding Cameron in his arms at night; kissing her neck, and touching her skin. He closed his eyes for a moment as he pictured her in his bed; curled up under the sheets as he cuddled close to her and wrapped his arms around her middle. God, how he wanted that. He wanted to be with her. He wanted to wake up next to her every morning, and he wanted to kiss her goodnight every night. House snapped back into reality when he heard a knock on his door. He looked up quickly and saw his good friend James Wilson standing in the doorway.

"You alright House? You've been staring into space for about an half an hour!" laughed Wilson as he made his way into House's office.

"Really? How long have you been there?"

"Not long, you had your eyes shut. I thought you were asleep at first, but then your eyes were all glazed over. It was like you were in a different world! What were you thinking about?" questioned Wilson, eyeing his friend.

"Nothing. Just...stuff."

Wilson followed House's gaze over into the next room and saw Cameron sitting at the desk.

"You were thinking about her weren't you?" said Wilson with a smirk. He knew House and by the way he acted with Cameron, he knew that he thought of her as more than an employee. It made him smile, and he loved to toy with House and watch him squirm.

"No! I was just..." protested House, but Wilson stopped him.

"You're lying! Come on House, why don't you just tell her you love her and get it over and done with."

House looked at Wilson.

"I don't love her!"

"Yes you do! I can see it in your eyes! I see it when she talks to you, when you talk about her and even if her name is mentioned. You've fallen for her hard House."

"Shhhh! Keep your voice down!" shouted House in a hushed tone. "She'll hear you."

"You love her don't you?" teased Wilson.

"No! I don't. Can we just drop this?"

'Don't try and change the subject!" said Wilson, lowering his voice again. "She might love you back, House."

"Yeah, but she might not." said House with sadness in his voice and he looked at the ground. Wilson picked up on it, and looked at him sympathetically. His friend didn't have a way with words, and he and his feelings didn't get on. Wilson felt sorry for him. House fiddled with his cane, turning it in his fingers. He tilted his head to the side to look at Cameron again. God, she was beautiful. If only she knew how he felt. Then House looked up at Wilson.

"Was there something you wanted?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah!" said Wilson remembering why he came in the first place. "A new memo from Cuddy; very important. I thought it might interest you. He handed House a piece of paper. House grabbed it from him and looked at it. It read:

**ALL STAFF OF PPTH...**

**There is going to be a Valentine's Ball here at the hospital on Friday February 14th at 7pm. Money raised will go to funding the new research labs. Everyone is welcome, but there is one rule. ****You must bring a date, and it must be someone who also works at the hospital!**

**There will be music, food, drink and good company all for a good cause. I want to see everyone there!**

**Lisa Cuddy.**

"Great." grumbled House sarcastically. "That's going to be fun."

Wilson leaned in closer.

"You could ask Cameron?" he whispered, nodding his head towards the differential room. House looked at her. _Maybe I could ask her? _

"No, she'll get a thousand offers! Are you going?" he said, changing the subject again.

"Yeah. I said I'd go with Cuddy. That's how I knew first."

"She asked you?" said House quite surprised.

"Yeah. Don't sound so shocked, buddy! You're not the only one who can get all the women!"

"Actually Jimmy, I am. Cuddy asked me first but I turned her down. You're just rebound man."

Wilson looked at him, wondering if he was telling the truth.

"I'm joking!" said House, reading Wilson's expression. "She obviously has the hots for you."

Wilson blushed. He liked Cuddy too, but he thought she asked him as a friend.

"Right, I'm going to head off. Cuddy's sent memo's to everyone, so it'll be all round the hospital before tomorrow. See ya!" Wilson left, leaving the piece of paper. House glanced at it again. This was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2 On Everyone's Lips

**Chapter Two - ****On Everyone's Lips.**

Wilson was right. By the next morning, everyone knew about the Valentine's Ball, and everyone was excited. There was an unfamiliar buzz around the clinic and in the lobby as nurses gossiped about who they would take, and doctors joked with each other about who they wanted to go with.

House wasn't looking forward to it. He knew he had to go, but he hated all the fancy tuxedo dinners. He wanted to wear his jeans and his sneakers. As he stepped into the elevator that morning, he couldn't help but eavesdrop on the conversation the other two doctors in the elevator were having.

"Well, I think I'm going to ask Natalie. I've always wanted to go out with her so now's the perfect chance!"

"I'd quite like to go with Allison Cameron from Diagnostics. She's gorgeous!"

House tensed up as he mentioned Cameron. A pang of jealousy shot through him. He couldn't talk about Cameron like that! She was his!

"Any ideas who you'll take Dr House?" asked one doctor. House turned to him.

"Hmmm...not sure. But I know who Cameron's going with, and it ain't you." snapped House as he stepped out the elevator, leaving the two bewildered doctors behind. He sighed, feeling quite annoyed that he'd gotten so worked up about her.

House entered his office, and dumped his stuff down. Chase, Cameron and Foreman were already in the differential room. Cameron came into his office, carrying his coffee.

"Morning, House. Here's your coffee."

House looked up.

"Thank you."

"Woah! Are you feeling ok? I think you just said 'thank you' without realising."

House smiled and sat down at his desk. Cameron spotted the memo.

"You've heard then?"

House nodded.

"Are you going?" Cameron hoped he'd say yes. She wanted to ask him, but wasn't sure when the time would be right.

"I guess. Cuddy will make me anyway, so I don't see the point in trying to avoid it. Are you?" _Please say yes._

"Yeah. Don't know who with though. I've had a few offers from the snotty medical students, but I had to say I was going with someone else! I didn't know how else to say no!"

House smiled again. She loved his rare smiles and they would often take her breath away. Most of them were directed at her, and it made her feel good, knowing that she made him smile.

"I have _no_ idea who I'm going with. I don't want to go with any nurses from the clinic. They're all to..."

"Annoying?" finished Cameron.

"Yeah! They have squeaky, un-naturally high pitched voices and would probably spend all night telling me about the hunkiest movie star or something."

Cameron smiled, a little relieved that he didn't know who he was going with. She was afraid that he may ask Cuddy.

"I don't want to go with any hormonal, spotty faced medical nerd, who would probably spend all night telling me about the latest edition to Star Trek."

"Well, maybe we should go together then!" laughed House, half joking and half being totally serious. Cameron didn't know whether he was being serious or not, and decided not to dwell on his comment.

"I'm heading off to the ER. They're short staffed today, and we have no cases. I'll see you later." Cameron smiled at him once more and then left. She sighed deeply as she walked up the corridor. Was House being serious?

House sighed too. That was his pathetic attempt at asking her. It didn't work, as they had been joking around. _I have to ask her_ he thought _I'm not letting any other doctor have her_.

Later that evening, Cameron was packing up her things when Chase came in.

"Hey. Are you leaving?" he asked.

"Yep. I'm so tired. I've been in the ER all day!"

"Listen, I was just thinking. This Valentine's Ball - maybe you and I could go together?"

_Oh great(!)_ thought Cameron as she stopped packing her bag and looked at Chase.

"I just thought that y'know, we we're kind of together for a bit, so it makes sense that we go together?" he said, looking hopefully at Cameron. Cameron looked at him and then glanced into House's office. House was sitting in his armchair, playing his PSP. _I want to go with him_.

"Chase, I'm flattered that you've asked me..."

"But?"

"But I can't go with you. I don't feel the same as you feel about me. I never have and I never will. I'm sorry."

Chase looked hurt. He followed Cameron's gaze into House's office.

"You want to go with him don't you?" he asked, reading Cameron's thoughts. She nodded sheepishly.

"Don't tell him!" she whispered with a smile. Chase smiled back. He had always known how Cameron felt about House. He could sense it when she spoke about him, talked with him, or even if someone mentioned his name. Chase knew deep down that he could never be with Cameron and her heart belonged to House, but he thought they could be friends. He tried to be supportive.

"Ask him."

Cameron shook her head.

"The time's not right."

"Cameron, it's in a few weeks. This is your perfect chance. Go for it." He placed a supportive hand on her shoulder and then left.

Cameron watched House for a moment. His lamp was casting a warm glow around him; picking out his best features. Cameron so wanted to go with him. He would be the perfect date. Recently, they had been getting on a lot better. She would bring him coffee in the morning, they would chat and have a joke. He was more relaxed around her than he used to be, and she liked it that way. Just then, House glanced up and caught her eye. Cameron looked a bit embarrassed for staring at him, but House smiled at her and then looked back down at his game. Cameron gathered the rest of her things and left, the image of him smiling etched in her mind. House watched her leave and grinned as her backside flicked from side to side as she walked. A tingling sensation ran through his body and he shivered at it. He had to ask her, but he just didn't know when.

"Well, I've asked one of the new nurses...Danielle. She said she'd go with me!" said an excited Foreman that morning. The Valentine's Ball was growing closer, and most people had dates already.

"Didn't you say that Danielle's friend, Belinda would go with me?" asked Chase.

"Yep. She really fancies you! She said she'd go with you and asked me to give you this." Foreman tugged a piece of crumpled paper from his pocket. "It's her phone number."

"Great!" said Chase as he stuffed it into his pocket.

Cameron sat in the corner with her head in a book, nursing her coffee. Just then House walked in.

"Morning, my lovely ducklings. Let's see, the British one..."

"I'm Australian"

"Whatever...and the black one - where's the attractive one?"

Cameron heard him and blushed at his comment. Chase and Foreman both pointed to her and Cameron waved her hand in the air, not looking up from her book.

"Ah!" said House, a bit surprised that she was in the room. "I was worried for a minute, Cameron. I thought you'd run off without making me my coffee." teased House.

"You know I'd never do that!" said Cameron playfully and she got up to make House his coffee.

"Who are you going with House?" asked Foreman, referring to the Ball.

"Oh, no-one yet. Lots of people have asked me of course. I mean, I'm practically beating them off with my cane."

"So why haven't you got a date?" smirked Chase.

"Because I haven't had an offer from the right one." he said smiling. Cameron heard him, and wished it was her she was talking about. It could never be her though. They were just friends.

"Maybe you should go with Cameron. She hasn't got a date yet either!" chuckled Foreman.

House's heart jumped in his chest. _Yes! _He thought _she hasn't got a date yet!_

"So why's that Cameron?" asked House curiously.

"Same as you; I'm waiting for the right person to ask me." replied Cameron, looking into House's icy blue eyes. She smiled and handed House his coffee. House smiled back and then turned to Chase and Foreman.

"Right, haven't you got things to do people? Clinic hours to do, people to save, y'know...be doctors?"

Chase and Foreman got to their feet and headed out. Cameron dumped her mug in the sink and went towards the door.

"Hold on Cameron." called House as he limped into his office. Cameron followed him.

"What's up?" she asked, with that friendly glow in her eyes.

"I was thinking...seeing as you and I have no-one to go with, yet Cuddy's gonna make us go anyway, how about we go together?"

"Gregory House, are you asking me out on a date?" teased Cameron, secretly over the moon that he'd asked her.

"I guess I am. It makes sense. Unless you're waiting for the right person?"

"Oh no, you'll do!" she said smiling. House smiled back. "No, I'd love to go with you House."

"Good. I'll see you later then." House winked at her, and Cameron turned to leave. She felt amazing. House had just asked her to go to the Valentine's Ball with her. He'd said it because neither of them had someone to go with, and she believed that was his reason, but she could only hope there was more behind it. He was the man she had been waiting to ask her.

House smiled to himself for a long time. He had just asked Cameron to go with him, and she's said yes. He sighed with relief, pleased that no-one else had asked her. He was going with Allison Cameron. The woman who's name was engraved in his heart. She was the woman he had been waiting to ask.


	3. Chapter 3 Helmet Hair and a Quick Kiss

**Chapter Three - ****Helmet Hair And A Quick Kiss**

It was the day of the Valentine's Ball. Excitement was flooding the hospital, and it was all anyone could talk about. House was proud to tell anyone who asked that he was going with Cameron. He didn't even bother saying it was because neither of them had anyone to go with. He was pleased to call Cameron his date.

Wilson stepped into the elevator to go and see House. He entered with a few other doctors and some nurses. The two nurses were gabbling on about the Valentine's ball, and Wilson couldn't help but over hear.

"Well, I'm going with Daniel Johnson! He asked me and everything!"

"I'm going with Rupert Jones! He's so cute!"

"Really? Oh my gosh! Oh yeah, and have you heard..."

"What?"

"Allison Cameron is going with Doctor House!"

Wilson's ears pricked up as both his friend's names were mentioned. A smile crossed his lips. They were going together.

"Is this the grumpy Doctor House from Diagnostics? The one no-one likes?"

"That's the one! But apparently, he asked her!"

Wilson squeezed out of the elevator on the fourth floor and headed for House's office.

"So you're going with Cameron then?" he asked as he walked in.

"Who told you?"

"House, it's all round the hospital! I had to hear it from two gossiping nurses!"

"Wow. News travels fast! I only mentioned it to a few doctors who asked me! It's not like I've been shouting it from the rooftops!"

"Does she know how you feel yet?"

"I don't feel anything!" he denied.

"House, Come on! I know you love her. Does she know?" House was amazed at how persistent Wilson was. He figured out it was easier to tell him the truth. House just shook his head.

"Well how did you ask her out?"  
"We both had no-one to go with, so I said that we should go together. And she said yes. It wasn't like a real offer."

"House!"

"What? She's coming with me isn't she?"

"You can't keep hiding you feelings forever. If you want to be with her, you're going to have to figure out a way to tell her. Write her poetry, declare it from the rooftops, text her, serenade her from her window, anything! Just tell her how you feel for God's sake!"

Wilson turned and left. House stared after him. He was right. He was always flipping right.

Later that day, the afternoon had turned into evening and Cameron came into House's office. He had fallen asleep in his chair. Cameron leaned up against the wall and watched him. He looked so adorable when he was asleep. He looked innocent and vulnerable and Cameron just wanted to fall asleep next to him; wrap her arms around him and hold him close. She wanted to feel the warmth from his body and let him keep her safe. _It's never going to happen_ she told herself, and she shook her head for even thinking about it. House began to stir and opened his eyes slowly. He turned his head towards the door and smiled when he saw Cameron.

"Morning sleepy head." she said quietly.

"Hey. What time is it?" asked House sleepily.

"Just gone half 4."

"I thought everyone had gone home." said House with his eyes half open as he stretched his arms out.

"Most people have. It's basically deserted downstairs." Cameron shifted House's feet across on his stool and sat down next to them. "I just came to see you before I went."

House sighed after stretching and flopped his arms down next to him. He looked at Cameron. Her eyes were shimmering under the glow from the lamp, and her skin looked so soft under the faint light.

"So, you're my date tonight." he said with a smile.

"Yep, looks like it. Are you looking forward to it?"

House hesitated for a moment. "Yeah, actually I am. I didn't think I would, but seeing as you're my date, how can I not look forward to it?" teased House.

"What time do you want me to pick you up?" asked Cameron.

"What? No, what time do you want _me_ to pick _you_ up?"

"House, you can't drive you your leg - and I refuse to ride your bike when I have a dress on. Plus, I don't wanna turn up with helmet hair!"

"Ohhh..." whined House "but you look cute with helmet hair!" Cameron looked at House and saw that teasing glint in his azure eyes. She laughed and looked back up at him again.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you. But if I look cute with helmet hair, maybe I'll start wearing a helmet before work?"

"Sounds good!"

"Ok, seriously House, I really am not going to ride you're bike in a dress."

"It's ok. I've got it sorted. What time do you want me to pick you up?"

Cameron eyed him suspiciously. She decided it was probably best to let the driving thing drop.

"Well, it starts at 7, so I guess about 6:45?"

"That's cool with me." said House nodding.

"Ok. I guess I'll see you tonight then." Cameron got up to leave but House grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Cameron, wait."

Cameron looked down at it and then at House, quite surprised by his actions.

"What is it?"

He wanted to tell her he loved her. He wanted to say how much she meant to him. He wanted to pull her into him and feel her lips against his. But nothing came out. He could only mutter a few words.

"I...I'm glad you're my date." he said softly. Cameron looked into his blue eyes and saw his sincerity. Maybe this wasn't just because they had no one else to go with. Cameron hoped it wasn't, but she didn't want to get her hopes up. It was House after all. Cameron smiled at him.

"I'm glad your mine." Cameron leaned in to him and touched his face. She placed a kiss on his cheek, feeling his rough stubble beneath her lips. House closed his eyes as she did so, feeling her soft and delicate lips on his skin. Cameron heard him inhale sharply as her lips touched him. She parted her lips and lingered near his jaw. Then she pulled away, stroking her hand across his cheek. She watched as House slowly opened his eyes and smiled at her. She smiled back and then she left. House watched her go and then grazed his fingers across his cheek. He could still smell her, and so desperately wanted her to be there again.


	4. Chapter 4 Happy Valentine's Day

**Chapter Four - ****Happy Valentine's Day.**

After Cameron left, House dashed home to get ready. He wanted everything to go well tonight. House had already brought her a Valentine's present - he thought it would be rude not to. Everything was going right so far. House was ready at it was only half 6. He still had 15 minutes. _Flowers! _He thought. He had just enough time to get some flowers on his way. He had ordered a car to drive them to and from the hospital, even though it was only a few blocks away, House wanted it to be special. He got the driver to stop off at the florists on the way and House picked up a bouquet of a dozen yellow roses - Cameron's favourite.

"Who's the lucky lady then sir? A girlfriend? Wife maybe?" asked the old lady who put together the flowers.

"They're for my friend, but she might be my girlfriend one day. I hope so anyway." He smiled, quite shocked at how those words just fell out his mouth.

"Well, good luck. Have a nice night."

He hopped back into the car again and they drove to Cameron's apartment. As they got nearer, House's stomach began to flutter, which was unusual for him. He rarely got nervous. The car finally came to a stop outside Cameron's apartment at dead on 6:45. House got out the car and made his way up the steps to her front door, carrying her flowers and her present. House held up his cane and wrapped on the door in his usual fashion.

Cameron was just zipping up her blue satin dress when she heard the familiar knock on the door. She checked her hair and make-up on the way to the door. She smiled at herself, pleased with how she looked and then rushed to the door. When she opened it she was greeted by a bunch of flowers. She laughed and House poked his head round the side of them and smiled at her.

"Happy Valentine's Day." he said, handing her the flowers.

"Thanks House, they're beautiful. Yellow roses as well; they're my favourite."

"I know, I heard you...oh my gosh. Wow." gasped House as he finally caught sight of Cameron. He stood outside her door, open mouthed and just staring at Cameron. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Her blue satin dress hugged her tight, showing off every delicate curve. She had silver strappy shoes on, and her long brown curls framed her beautiful face.

"Cameron, you look amazing."

Cameron blushed at his comments and then looked him up and down. She was surprised at how well he could scrub up. House was usually in jeans and a suit jacket for work, but in a tuxedo, he looked even more handsome and sexy than he normally did. His hair was a little curlier now, and he had shaved off a bit of his over growing stubble. The tux fitted him well and you could see your face in his black shoes.

"Thank you House. You look very handsome too." House looked down at the ground and tapped his cane on the carpet. Cameron went into the kitchen to put the roses into some water. House had stepped inside and was waiting for her by the door. Cameron remember her dress wasn't fully done up and she walked in to the living room.

"You couldn't just zip this up for me House? It's a bit fiddly." She turned her back to House. He looked at her bare back, the skin soft. He wanted to touch it and confirm his suspicions. He resisted temptation and hooked his cane over his arm. He slowly zipped it up, being careful not to snag the dress on the zipper.

"Thank you. I'll just go and get those flowers." Cameron went back into the kitchen.

"I got you something." said House quietly as he held out the small yellow bag. Cameron looked at him from the kitchen.

"Aww House, you didn't have to."

"I know I didn't. But it's Valentine's Day, so I'm feeling extra romantic."

Cameron walked over, took the small bag from him and put her hand inside. House shoved his hands in his pockets as he watched her. Cameron pulled out a velvety blue box. She smiled as she opened it. Then she gasped.

"Oh my gosh. House, this is beautiful!" said Cameron as she took out a silver locket from the box. The locket was in the shape of a heart and had two diamonds it. It also had her initials engraved in it.

"This must have cost a fortune!"

"It doesn't matter. I just wanted to see you smile."

Cameron handed House the locket held up her hair for him to drape it over her neck. He smiled as he tightened the clasp and then let it fall down her neck.

"Thank you House. This means a lot to me." she said as she played with it. "I'm going to have to put your picture in it now, seeing as you brought it for me!"

House smiled and shuffled around on his feet.

"Oh, I got you something too, but I don't think it's going to top this!" said Cameron as she went across to the sofa. She lifted up a black bag and handed it to House.

"Happy Valentines Day." she said and he took it. He smiled and dived his hand into the bag like a child does a Christmas stocking. He pulled out a black box. It was the Armani cologne that he's been going on about for weeks. It was new and he'd been whining to Cameron, Chase, Foreman, Wilson and anyone who would listen, how much he needed that cologne.

"Oh Cameron, your a star!" said House as he ripped the cologne bottle from it's box. He took out the smooth, sleek bottle and spritzed it over his neck. Cameron watched him with desire. She wanted to nuzzle into his neck and smell the cologne.

"Thank you." he said and kissed her quickly on the cheek. It was short and sweet, but meant the world to Cameron. "I love it."

"Come on then, we better get going." said Cameron as she grabbed her purse from the side. House exited her apartment and stood in the hall waiting for her as she locked the door. When she turned round, House stuck out his left elbow. Cameron smiled and took his arm.

"Is this you're romantic gesture of escorting your date to the car, or did you just need someone to lean on?" teased Cameron.

"A bit of both." said House as the walked down the steps to the car. Cameron spotted the car with a man in a suit standing next to it.

"Ahh, so you hired a car with a driver. Very nice! Good thinking batman!" joked Cameron as House let her get into the car.

"Well, they don't call me genius for nothing."

"I didn't know they called you genius?" smirked Cameron.

"They don't. Not yet anyway." House shuffled up next to her in the car, fastened his seatbelt and they driver drove them to the hospital. For the first few minutes everything was silent and House didn't know what to say. But then he spoke.

"You really do look stunning, Cameron." said House softly as he glanced over at Cameron.

"Thank you." she said quietly, touched at how he said it. "You look great too! I thought you hated wearing a tux!"

"I do!"

"But you look fantastic in them! It makes you look like...James Bond!"

"James Bond?"

"Yeah! Y'know, where he goes to the casino and he's all scrubbed up, with his tux and his cigar."

"Well, I better get a cigar from somewhere."


	5. Chapter 5 You're Beautiful

**Chapter Five - ****You're Beautiful**

The car pulled up outside the hospital just before 7pm. There were a lot of cars in the car park, and the entrance was very busy. House opened the door for Cameron and she got out.

"Thanks Bill. You can stay here if you like or just drive round for a few hours." House said to the driver and gave him some money. Then he stuck his arm out to Cameron again. Cameron smiled and took it without hesitating.

"Needed some extra support." he said with a smirk. Cameron just smiled back. She felt on top of the world as she walked in with House. It was like they were a proper couple and loved it when everyone stared at them together. At the door, House told the man with the clipboard that he was with Allison Cameron. That sent a tingle down her spine. Gregory House is with Allison Cameron. They words seemed to roll of the tongue. Then they walked into the hall. It was breathtaking. Cameron never knew the hospital could look this good. There was a small stage at the front and wooden flooring had been temporarily put down as a dance floor. Big round tables covered in pink tablecloths were dotted around the room, quite close to one another. The chairs were gold, and the tables were decorated with pink and red hearts and red roses. Balloons, banners and flowers covered the hospital and it looked fantastic.

"Woah!" said House as they walked in. "It's all pink and girly!"

Cameron gave House a light smack on the arm.

"Valentines Day isn't just for girls. It's a day for celebrating love and relationships. I think it's a great holiday."

"You would! You love all this stuff!" scoffed House.

"Well, I think it's a great day, and love is a thing that should be celebrated. If one person can find another person out of the millions of people in the world, that they want to spend their lives with, then I think that's amazing."

House didn't reply. He knew that love was something special, but when you love someone and you don't know if they love you back, it's heartbreaking. He wanted Cameron to be the person who he spent his life with. Out of the millions of people in the world, he wanted Cameron. House spotted Cuddy and Wilson waving them over to a table on the edge of the dance floor and they made their way over.

"Hi guys!" said Cuddy as they got nearer. "I didn't know you were coming together!"

"Cameron, you look lovely." said Wilson as Cameron sat down in between House and Wilson.

"Thanks Wilson! You look pretty hot yourself!" smiled Cameron, looking Wilson up and down.

"Hey, you're my date remember!" teased House.

"How could I forget?! I've told you that you look hot already!"

"I know, but I like hearing it!" replied House wiggling his eyebrows.

"That's a beautiful necklace Cameron!" said Cuddy, noticing the silver heart around her neck.

"Isn't it? I love it! House brought it for me." Cuddy and Wilson looked at each other and they raised their eyebrows at House. He was fiddling with his knife and fork, not meeting their stares. Cameron tried to change the subject to avoid House feeling embarrassed.

"Cuddy, the place looks great! Who did it?"

"Some of the nurses and some very helpful volunteers. I couldn't have done it without them. I'm so pleased about how it turned out."

House and Cameron were sitting with Cuddy, Wilson, Foreman, Chase and their dates. They chatted about this and that for a while and then Cuddy went up to make a speech.

"Ok, everyone...I'd just like to say thank you for coming. Everyone looks fantastic tonight!" There was a cheer around the room and Cuddy laughed. "I'd also like to thank all the nurses and volunteers that helped make this hospital look so great!" A round of applause broke out. "Ok, enjoy your evening!"

Cuddy got down and joined the table again. The DJ in the corner started to play a few songs and a lot of people got up to dance. Foreman, Danielle, Chase and Belinda all got up and started dancing.

"Come on House, dance with me." said Cameron, tugging on his sleeve.

"Erm...hello! If you haven't realised, I have a bit of a bad leg. It's not too bad, but half of it is missing." said House sarcastically.

"You can just sway?" said Wilson smirking. House glared at him and Wilson grinned.

"Go on House!" encouraged Cuddy. "I've never seen you dance before."

"Ok, ok. I'll do it. But only because it's Valentines Day." House hung his cane over the back of the chair and limped across the dance floor with Cameron. They stood in the middle, but House grabbed Cameron's hand and pulled her further across.

"I don't want Cuddy to see me." he whispered in her ear. Cameron smiled and rested her other hand on his shoulder. House placed his free hand on Cameron's side and he looked her straight in the eyes as they swayed together. House leaned in to her ear again.

"Have I told you how amazing you look?" said House.

"Yes, yes you have." smiled Cameron as she looked at House. Just then the song changed. The DJ's voice came over the speakers.

"Ok guys, this is a nice one for all you couples to dance too." House looked at Cameron and they laughed.

"Do you want to go and sit back down?" she asked, thinking that House would be uncomfortable with slow songs.

"No, it's ok."

James Blunt's song 'You're Beautiful' started to play. House took Cameron's arms and placed them around his neck. She smiled broadly at him and he placed his hands on her waist. Cameron locked her eyes onto his and the swayed with the music.

"I love this song." said Cameron and she closed her eyes and listened to it. The soft guitars and pianos started to play and House didn't want to be anywhere else in the world.

**My life is brilliant**

**My love is pure**

**I saw an angel, of that I'm sure**

**She smiled at me on a subway**

**She was with another man**

**But I won't lose no sleep on that, cos I've got a plan.**

**You're beautiful. You're beautiful. **

**You're beautiful, it's true.**

**I saw your face, in a crowded place**

**And I don't know what to do. **

**Cos I'll never be with you.**

Cameron opened her eyes and looked at House when those last lines were said. _'I'll never be with you.' _That was what Cameron thought. She thought that House couldn't love her like she loved him. House continued to stare into her eyes, not wanting to look away, even for a second. Cameron smiled and leant against his shoulder. House smiled too, holding her close to him. He could feel the warmth from her, and inside his stomach was doing flips.

**Yes, she caught my eye **

**as I walked on by.**

**She could see from my face that I was**

**fucking high.**

**And I don't think that I'll see her again**

**but, we shared a moment that'll last til the end.**

Cameron thought about those words. _We shared a moment that'll last til the end. _That was what this was. Her in House's arms was a moment that she would remember forever.

**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.**

**You're beautiful, it's true**

**I saw your face, in a crowded place.**

**And I don't know what to do.**

**Cos I'll never be with you.**

House stared at Cameron resting on his shoulder while there was a instrumental. He couldn't believe he was this close to her. She _was_beautiful and he just wanted to keep telling her.

**You're beautiful. You're beautiful**

**You're beautiful, it's true.**

**There must be an angel, with a smile on her face.**

**When she thought up that I should be with you.**

**But it's time to face the truth. **

**I will never be with you.**

The song finished and House pulled away from Cameron.

"Thank you." she said.

"What for?" House led Cameron back to their table.

"For dancing with me."

"I don't think that was really dancing. We didn't move." laughed House.

"It was dancing to me." She smiled at House and sat down.

"Awww, you two! You looked so sweet up there!" said Cuddy.

"You could see us?" sighed House, a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah! Not at first, but some people moved! You didn't take your eyes off each other, it was so cute!"

Cameron and House both blushed furiously. They hadn't taken their eyes off each other, only when Cameron lied on his shoulder, but they hadn't wanted to move. They were so lost in the music and each other, that they were unaware of the world around them.

"Well, I don't do dancing, but Cameron made me!" said House. Wilson glared at House. Why couldn't he just admit that he liked dancing with her? He shook his head.

"I'm just popping to the ladies." said Cameron as she got up.

"I'll come with you." said Cuddy and they disappeared together. Wilson quickly shuffled up next to House.

"When are you going to tell her?" he whispered.

"Don't worry. I have a plan."

"A plan?"

"Yeah. I think I know how to tell her. I'll do it tonight."

"Ok, but it better be good."

"It will be."


	6. Chapter 6 The Way You Look Tonight

**Chapter Six - ****The Way You Look Tonight.**

A little while later, after everyone had eaten and was having a good time, Cuddy leaned across the table.

"Are you ready House?" asked Cuddy. Cameron heard and looked at House.

"Ready for what?" she said as she eyed him suspiciously.

"You'll see." House got up and grabbed his cane. He limped off behind the stage with Cuddy. Cameron watched him as he shook hands with a few other men standing next to the stage. Cameron continued to watch him as he disappeared behind the stage. Just then, Cuddy came out on stage and tapped the microphone .

"Excuse me everyone...I'm hoping that everyone is having a good time, and I'm sorry to drag you away, but we have here, our very own live entertainment for this evening."

Cameron laughed as House and a few others pushed out a piano on to the stage.

"Our very own Doctor Greg House and his old band have agreed to perform a few songs fo us this evening. I'll just hand it over to Greg."

House thanked her and took the mic.

"Hello everyone. Now, don't worry, I'm not going to be up here long...but my old friends Dave, Richie and Sam are going to entertain you for this rest of this evening. I hope you enjoy."

Everyone clapped and then House sat down at the piano. He played a few songs and even sung for the backing. Cameron never knew how good his voice was. House kept glancing over at her and winked a few times. Cameron felt shivers run down her spine when he did. It made her feel special; like she was the only one in the room. House finished the song and the got up. Everyone clapped and cheered. But the he limped over to his band mates and whispered to them. They all nodded, and then House went back to the piano. Cuddy was half way up the steps to make another announcement, but she stopped when she saw House sit back down. She turned on her heel and went back down.

"Well everyone...I should be getting down right now, and I know Cuddy will probably shout at me for this, but I wanted to sing this one last song. It's one of my favourite songs, and I want to dedicate it to my beautiful date tonight. I think she'll know what it means." He looked over at Cameron and winked. Wilson placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. Cameron's throat tightened as he called her beautiful. Wilson looked at his friend and knew that this was his plan. He had said that House should write her poetry or something, and he had in a way. He was singing her a song. Everyone went silent as House's fingers began to glide over the ebony and ivory keys again. It sounded wonderful, and Cameron knew the song straight away. Her eyes filled with tears and she put a hand to her mouth to stop the sobs coming out. House locked eyes with Cameron as she sat down and then he began to sing.

**Some day, when I'm awfully low**

**When the world is cold, I will feel a glow, just thinking of you,**

**and the way you look tonight.**

**You're lovely, with your smile so warm**

**And your cheeks so soft, there is nothing for me**

**but to love you, and the way you look tonight.**

Cameron's tears spilled down her cheeks as he sang that verse. She laughed back the tears, and dabbed her eyes with her napkin. She still couldn't believe this song was for her. House kept his eyes locked firmly on hers as he sang. Cameron held her face with her hands, not taking her eyes from his. He was singing this for her, and she was taking in every lyric.

**With each word, your tenderness grows**

**Tearing my fears apart.**

**And that laugh, that wrinkles your nose,**

**it touches my foolish heart.**

**Lovely, never ever change.**

**Keep that breathless charm, won't you please arange it**

**Cos I love you, and the way you look tonight.**

He loved her? Cameron laughed as he winked at her again and she continued to wipe the tears. Wilson placed a supportive shoulder on her arm, knowing how she would be feeling. He looked at her and smiled. Cameron turned her attention back to House who's eyes had never left her. One of the guitarists broke out into a solo, but House continued to look at Cameron, with softness in his eyes. Cameron was sure she had never seen him look at her like that. But she knew deep down that he meant every word.

**With each word, your tenderness grows**

**Tearing my fears apart.**

**And that laugh, that wrinkles your nose,**

**it touches my foolish heart.**

**Lovely, don't you ever change.**

**Keep that breathless charm, won't you please arange it**

**Cos I love you. Just the way you look tonight.**

**Ooooo, tonight.**

The whole hospital erupted in to applause and cheering. People dancing had stopped to clap, and everyone watched as House stood up and bowed. Cameron's face was red from tears and she couldn't believe that House had just got up in front of everyone and sung a song for her. It was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done. House said thank you and then started to walk down to the front. His eyes were still on Cameron's. The band had started playing again and people were dancing again. At that moment Cameron thought it was just her and House in the whole room. She smiled at him with a tears tumbling down her face. House stood still for a a moment and leant up against his cane. She looked so beautiful, and all he wanted to do was kiss her. He smiled at her and she just smiled back. She laughed as she tried to dry her eyes. As House came close to Cameron, he held the back of her neck and wiped away the tears with his thumb. He stood his cane up against the chair and touched Cameron's face with his free hand.

"Thank you..." mouthed Cameron, choking back more tears and unable to make out words. House smiled at her red face; with make up streaming down her cheeks. Her eyes had gone all puffy, and tears were dripping onto her dress.

"You're so beautiful, do you know that?" whispered House. He lowered his head and gently brushed his lips against hers like he'd longed to do forever. They parted and their lips lingered around each other, unsure of what to do next. House guided them and tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss. Cameron kissed back and she lost all control as her senses went wild. She had no idea it would feel this good, and this relieving to kiss him. Their mouths opened each others and their tongues seeked entrance to the others mouth. House kissed so softly it was unreal, and Cameron was quite shocked at how delicate he was. Her arms wrapped around House's neck and he held her waist, pulling her even closer to him, so he could feel that gap and that barrier between them getting smaller. His stubble was brushing against her soft skin, but she didn't care. They seemed to be kissing for ages, and neither of them ever wanted it to end. Cameron's fingers laced through his short hair, and then came to rest on his jaw, caressing it gently. The whole room erupted in an 'Awwwww' and House pulled back laughing, realising that all eyes were on them. His eyes remained shut and he pecked Cameron's lips once more. He rested his forehead against hers and smiled. Cameron continued to kiss at his lower lip, so happy she could burst.

"I told you that you looked amazing didn't I?" whispered House.

Cameron nodded and laughed slightly.

"I thought if I sung it to you, you might start to believe me."


	7. Chapter 7 My Beautiful Valentine

**Chapter Seven - ****My Beautiful Valentine.**

House kissed her tenderly again, running his fingers up and down her side. House pulled back and the whole room clapped and cheered. All eyes were still on House and Cameron. House was a bit embarrassed, but he was so happy that done it that he didn't give a damn about what anyone else thought about him.

"Come with me." said House as he took Cameron's hand, lacing his fingers through hers and started to lead her outside. Wilson patted his friend on the back as he left, so proud that House had done it in his own way.

"Well done mate." said Wilson quietly and House smiled at him over his shoulder, continuing to lead Cameron out into the fresh air.

As they got outside, House pushed Cameron against the wall and kissed her again, before she had time t say anything. Cameron held House's strong jaw, as her rubbed her back soothingly. Hi s hands travelled down her back and rested on her backside. Cameron leaned back against the wall and felt House like she had always wanted to feel him. She could taste him, feel his body against hers, and all she wanted to do was rip his clothes off in the middle of the car park. House's body was pressed firmly against hers, and she could feel the warmth from him. As House pulled away, Cameron finally noticed the cool wind.

"Allison Cameron, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." he said, running his hand down her cheek.

"Probably for about as long as I've wanted to. House that was the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. It was beautiful." said Cameron, holding his face in her hands.

"Well, I wanted to tell you how I felt, and I thought that a song would say it better than me mumbling."

"It was wonderful." She kissed him once more. "So, you've felt like that for a long time?"

"Longer than you could possibly imagine. You're so amazing Cameron, and I just wanted to tell you how I felt everyday. But I didn't want to in case you just laughed at me, or turned me away. I didn't think I could cope. The truth is, I love you Allison. I love you with all my heart."

_He used my first name. He must mean it._ Cameron held the back of his neck and their faces were just a breath away. She closed her eyes and tried to make herself believe that this was all real. Gregory House had just told her that he loved her. Those three little words meant so much coming from him, it was unreal. Cameron leant her forehead against his and she could feel his warmth breath on her face. House shut his eyes too, but continued to talk.

"I always have, and I always will. You're gorgeous, intelligent, and funny. You're not afraid to argue with me, and you don't mind the banter I give you. You're just so amazing, and I don't think I could ever be with anyone else. You're everything to me and I've come to realise that I need you. I can't live without you Cameron." Cameron pulled her face away from his and looked deep into his eyes. He looked a little embarrassed, and his beautiful blue eyes were glistening in the dark. House rolled his eyes. "I know that probably sounds really corny, but it's Valentine's Day, I'm allowed."

Cameron's eyes filled with tears again, and she laughed.

"I love you." said Cameron, half laughing, half crying.. House picked her up as he kissed her, squeezing her tight.

"I have another surprise." said House as he put her down. "Open the locket."

Cameron clicked open the locket and looked inside. On one half of the locket on a piece of card, fitted exactly to the shape of the locket it said: _To My Beautiful Valentine. All my love, Greg. X_

Cameron looked up at House and kissed him.

"This is so amazing, House. I'll cherish it forever. What do I put in the other side?"

"Well, we'll have to get a picture of us at one of those photo booths and you can put it in."

House smiled, so pleased with himself.

"Come on, we should go back in." said Cameron, tugging at House's hand.

"Not yet." said House and he took Cameron's face in his hands and kissed her passionately. All his desire, lust, and love pouring out through his lips. He wanted to feel his tongue on hers again. Cameron kissed back even harder. House had never felt happiness like this before and all he wanted to do was be with Cameron. She would make him happy; and he knew it.

Cameron knew that today was special. She had had the most wonderful Valentines Day ever, but it was special for another reason. Today was the day that Greg House gave her his heart; and what could be a better Valentines present?


End file.
